Graduation Day
by Sonochu
Summary: Oneshot. Danny and his class are graduating!


**Hello everyone! Due to the fact that it is the season of graduations, I decided to write this. Let's get going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It was graduation day for the seniors of Casper High School. Today was the day they would all officially leave and go on to greater things. Mr. Lancer knew from experience that this was a very sad and yet happy event for all the parents. This event also made everything Mr. Lancer he has ever done worth it. He got to watch as all the students he once taught become men and then prepare for his new students.

All the seniors were currently sitting down in their gowns waiting for the principal to call their names to receive their diplomas.

"Dash Baxter"

Dash got up to claim his diploma. While there, he also gave a huge grin to a camera and sat back down.

Mr. Lancer could remember when he first saw Dash in his English class. It was obvious that the kid was a stellar athlete and might actually be able to go places. The only problem was that he was also the school bully and really cocky. At first, Mr. Lancer was lenient towards Dash in the hopes that he might change. That eventually failed and Mr. Lancer had to become stricter towards the athlete. It must of worked too because Dash got a football scholarship to Ohio State.

"Daniel Fenton"

Danny got out of his seat and quickly rushed to grab his diploma. He wasn't fast enough for hundreds of cameras to start flashing, trying to get a picture of their town's hero.

Danny was the strangest case Mr. Lancer ever had to deal with. All throughout middle school he would pull a 'B' average with all his teachers. Though, as soon as he entered high school he started acting weird. He would fail tests, trip over himself, constantly drop beakers to the point he was banned from ever holding one, and would just be a general nuisance. Mr. Lancer thought it was terrible discipline from his parents until that day. The day the Disasteroid almost hit. Phantom was able to prevent it by making the world intangible, but what happened afterwards was even more surprising. Phantom revealed himself to be Fenton. Of course Lancer always suspected this, but he never had any concrete proof to back his suspicions up. Danny wasn't able to make it into the space program, but he did get a scholarship to go to a college and study astronomy.

"Kwan Johnson"

Kwan too stood up and claimed his diploma. He was able to get a diploma with honors. After smiling towards the camera, he sat down.

Kwan was an interesting case for Mr. Lancer. He first started out as Dash's yes man. He eventually broke away from Dash when the jock started bullying his younger brother. Qwan tackled Dash to the ground and told him if he ever bullied Qwan's brother again, he wouldn't see the next day. After that, he started excelling in the sciences. He already had a scholarship to a very prestigious school near Amity Park.

"Tucker Foley valedictorian"

Tucker stood up already grinning. He walked over and shook the hand of the principal and got a few photos taken before sitting down.

Tucker was possibly one of the smartest students Mr. Lancer has ever had. He was absolutely brilliant with computers and at math. In the beginning, his art and history grade could use some work, but he pulled through. After helping Danny, he was elected mayor and started dating Star. As far as Lancer knew, they were still happily dating. Tucker got a free ride to MIT and will go there once his mayoral term is up.

Mr. Lancer chuckled at that.

"Star Lindhurst"

Star smiled as she stood up. She gave one look towards Tucker and walked over to claim her diploma.

Originally, Mr. Lancer would have said Star was one of those brainless dolls who would never achieve anything out of school. She would constantly hang out with the queen bee of the school, Paulina, and gossip about girls. That all changed when Tucker became mayor and asked her out. She immediately ditched Paulina and started hanging out with Tucker and his friends.

"Samantha Manson"

Sam stood up while scowling and walked over to roughly grab the diploma from the principal. When she looked back at the seats her eyes softened as she saw Danny laughing at her misfortune.

Sam Manson was another one of those abnormal cases. Her attire made her seem like a very aggressive Goth, but if you were her friend she will be protective of you. She also didn't believe in the killing of animals. After the Disasteroid incident, she started dating Fenton and they seem to be going strong. That also made Mr. Lancer 50 bucks richer thanks to his betting.

"Paulina Sanchez."

Paulina started out with a confused look on her face, No doubt because she didn't know what was going on, but then it grew into a smirk as she snatched the diploma from the principal's hands.

If there was an award for the most self-observed girl in the world, it would go to Paulina Sanchez. She hasn't changed one bit since freshman year. Well, maybe her fan base has grown, but besides that. She was still dating Dash Baxter and was the queen of Caser High. Though, Sam did rival her in popularity after the Disasteroid incident. Paulina wanted to go to beauty school to, how she puts it, "make herself even more perfect. Mr. Lancer didn't believe Paulina even knew what beauty school was.

Some more names were called and Lancer remembered all of his experiences with each one. The times he found someone stuffed in a locker, or the time he tutored this kid, even the time so and so would make fun of him.

The principal walked up to the center podium in the stage.

"Now please welcome our valedictorian Tucker Foley as he gives one last speech."

Tucker, with a couple of papers in hand, calmly walked up and stood before the audience of parents.

"Howdy everyone!" this greeting earned a couple of chuckles in the audience. "I think this class may just be one of the best classes in Casper High's history. Like every class we have the nerds, the band geeks, the jocks, the preppies, the outcasts, and a bunch of other cliques, but unlike the other classes we are one big family. No matter how dysfunctional it is. We have all grown as a family too. Whether we gained powers of the dead, or we have just matured over the years. Of course there are those naysayers in the audience right now. Most likely saying "this class wasn't all that great," that's because you weren't there, truly there, to experience it all with us. Now I hope many great things come from this class. I see doctors, and lawyers, maybe even a president if we try hard enough. As the old saying goes, "all for one and one for all."

Tucker glanced over at the principal who briefly nodded.

"Fellow classmates, please move your tassel to the left part of your cap. This signifies that you have just graduated Casper High and are ready for bigger things." Tucker too moved his tassel.

"Congratulations class of 2013!"

Cheers and applause erupted at the same time as several people through their graduation caps in the air. No parent could say they weren't proud of their child at that moment.

**I would like to dedicate this story to the graduating class of 2013. Want to say something? Please review.**


End file.
